<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legacy by Darkside_Mongoose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459381">Legacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkside_Mongoose/pseuds/Darkside_Mongoose'>Darkside_Mongoose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Rey, Ben Solo Lives, Creepy Palpatine, Dark Rey, Empress Rey, F/M, Not sure if this counts as a TROS Fix It lol, Omega Ben, Omega Ben Solo, Omega Kylo Ren, This is shiz I’m so sorry, omega kylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 21:51:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkside_Mongoose/pseuds/Darkside_Mongoose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rey is given an impossible choice. And Ben realizes that some things are worse than death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Legacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben watched her. He could feel the force in her. She could still make it. They’d always been quiet for him. But Rey was deserving. Despite the blood in her veins, she would not give into the Dark Side. They would listen. They had to.</p><p>‘Please. Help her.’ They never answered for him. But still, he had to try. His life meant nothing in the scheme of things. He’d only ever been a pawn. But not her. Rey was the answer to everything. She would bring an end to the dark, to the Order, the Jedi. She would create a new, better world.</p><p>If he was smart, he would have stayed down. If Palpatine believed them both dead, they could have bought time. But as it was they didn’t a chance. How were they supposed to take on the very Sith responsible for Vader’s death? They could barely stand. And Rey, if it wasn’t for the force he felt and her shallow breathing, Ben would think she was already gone. He had to do something. He had to shift the Emperor’s attention from her. After all the chances she’d given him, it was the least he could do. He would save her, even if meant trading his life for hers.</p><p>Ben was being lifted. He could see it in Palpatine’s mind. At any moment, he would meet his end alone in the dark, among the rocks. He wasn’t afraid. At least, not for himself. He didn’t deserve to peace even in death. So many lives were taken and destroyed by his hands. There had been so many. How many children were orphaned because of him? </p><p>He squeezed his eyes shut. He kept his head held high. If he wasn’t feeling the phantom fingers culling his cheek, if he wasn’t seeing his father’s smile, he would be staring down  his murderer. It was foolish to think he might see his father again. But he hoped. It was easier, as painful as it was, than dwelling on his fear of what would become of Rey. </p><p>He stayed suspended in the air. Was Palpatine waiting for a reaction? Was he toying with him, dragging out his death for his own pleasure? Or perhaps he had a far worse end awaiting him. Ben lost track of time- instead focusing on his father. Even after dying at his son’s hands, he wouldn’t leave him. Ben did not deserve such kindness. Not even in death. </p><p>“You would like that? Wouldn’t you? To be at peace after all these years?” A laugh echoed around them- seemingly shaking their surroundings. “Pitiful child. To think you made it to the ranks of the Supreme Leader. That you wished to replace Vader. Pathetic.” <br/>
<br/>
Ben sucked in a sharp breath- eyes snapping open as he was jerked forward. There was no strength left to fight him. He was no more than a puppet- strings pulled in the direction his master desired most. He landed on his knees before the throne. To the outside eye, it would look like he was kneeling before him- as he had all those years for Snoke. </p><p>Ben’s lips were drawn in disgust. He felt as small as he had when he first knelt before his former Master. Only there was no seduction- no warm promises and praises stroking the darkness within. This was something else. He could feel it in the Force. The Emperor’s intentions had shifted into something vile and more sinister. </p><p>“How did I not see it before? Your violent urges, your inner turmoil. All this time I believed you were an alpha. Like your grandfather. But I can see it now.” A gnarled ginger pressed under Ben’s chin- causing the man to wince as a nail pierced the skin. He was being forced to look into the worn, grotesque face of the Emperor. A grin was stretched across the pale face- showing entirely too many teeth. “I can smell you.” </p><p>A startled cry left him as Palpatine gripped his hair and forced his head back. The way he was looking at him, it unnerved him more than any look of hatred ever had. Ben swallowed and did his damnedest to keep his fear contained. The last thing he wanted to show weakness. Especially when the old bastard was enjoying this.</p><p>“It’s a pity I hadn’t realized. The Order must have kept your scent hidden with whatever is working its way out of you. If I had known, you have never gone to Snoke. You would have been here. Where you belong. Perhaps that’s why my creation kept it secret. He must have wanted to claim you for himself.”</p><p>Panic surged through Ben’s body. He fought but did not budge under the invisible weight keeping him in place. His efforts earned a chuckle. One that sounded almost fond. “She is strong my granddaughter. She would be a good Alpha for you. If only foolish Jedi teachings hadn’t corrupted her mind. You would have had a long reign together. And gifted the Sith with a bounty of heirs.”</p><p>Palpatine’s words stung more than death ever could. All he had wanted was to be desired, to belong to something. When he’d first crossed her path on Jakku, all he could think about was wearing her mark. He’d known he would never be given the chance. She’d called him a monster. And she had been right. Even now, no amount of good could ever take back all the blood he’d spilt. It would never bring his parents back.</p><p>“Get on with it. Kill me. Kill the last Skywalker.” It was weak, even to his own ears. He was glaring but he knew his fear shone through. If he could, he would be calling the lightsabers to him. And Palpatine’s head would be off his shoulders. But he was weak, worthless. And he was about to watch the only thing he’d ever given a damn about die.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll be doing that.” There was a hand on his throat now- causing his breathing to become labored. He expected choking. Or a saber splitting through him as his once had torn through Snoke. Instead he was treated to deformed, aged fingers rubbing over his scent glad. “It would be a waste. All this power and the grandchild of Vader gone. And no one to carry on my legacy.”</p><p>‘Rey please. Get up.’</p><p>“Even if she could hear you, what makes you think she would stand a chance against me? I am the Sith.” The Emperor turned his gaze on Rey. Ben wanted that vile face looming over him again. He wanted Palpatine to forget her completely. Any chance for her would disappear in a matter of seconds if the bastard deemed it so.</p><p>‘Mom, grandfather,’ he squeezed his eyes shut- using all the force he could to try. He had to try. ‘Luke’ The last thing he ever expected was to beg for help from the man that once tried to kill him. Hell, he’d grovel at his feet to spare them from this. ‘Please don’t let it end like this.’</p><p>“You think they will help you? You’re not Ben Solo. You killed him years ago, remember?” Those cruel fingers were tracing his jaw now- caressing him. Nausea, fear, loathing, it all coursed within him like a wave crashing onto shore. “Even when you were, they never truly listened, did they? They sent you away. No child. All you’ve ever known is me.”</p><p>There was a pull in the bond. Immediately, his eyes found her. She was pulling herself up.</p><p>“Rey!”</p><p>Palpatine held firmly to the boy’s chin- silencing him. The creature watched- grin spreading ever wider as she struggled to get onto her feet. He lifted Ben’s chin- exposing the unclaimed neck before her eyes. He could see it, the way she sniffed the air. It had been hidden from her before. Judging by her expression, it was the first she’d learned of his designation.</p><p>A growl ripped itself from her chest- the sound echoing around them and causing the boy in the Emperor’s arms to shiver. The Jedi was bearing her teeth like some animal. “You didn’t know, did you? If you had, you could have prevented this. Perhaps you could have saved them, Skywalker, Solo, Organa. Your pathetic resistance.” He laughed wickedly, stroking the boy’s face with mock affection. “Foolish child. You could have had everything you ever wanted. You would have had a family.”</p><p>“Rey,” he tried again. A whimper forced itself out as the Emperor’s grip tightened- bruising him. ‘Kill him. Whatever it takes.’</p><p>The laughter boomed around them. “Yes Empress. Kill me and take what is rightfully yours.”</p><p>Had he missed something? They had to kill Palpatine for the sake of the galaxy. So why then was he asking for death? Why was he relinquishing his power? Even in his current state, it would take both him and Rey to end his life with the strength he possessed. So why was he using Ben as leverage? </p><p>Her lightsaber came to her outstretched hand, but she wasn’t moving to strike. “Or watch your friends die before I take your omega from you.”</p><p>A whine forced its way out before Ben could stop it. Tears burned his eyes- the omega all but groveling to be saved. He had no idea what was happening. But she did. And that was enough. His life, his fate, and the fate of the Galaxy rested on her shoulders. Perhaps it always had. She would save them all. </p><p>“Let him go!” She pointed the saber at Palpatine. He’d never seen her so murderous. Not even when she’d left him on death’s door. It almost scared him seeing the Darkness twist her features so. Her rage was nearly suffocating. </p><p>A chuckle left the Emperor. “Foolish child.”</p><p>Ben spluttered. Invisible hands were upon him now- wrapping around his throat and restricting his airway. “Rey-”</p><p>The pressure built. He struggled in vain to claw away hands that weren’t there. He had to fight. She had to live. Even as his vision blurred, and darkness threatened to close in around him, he called out to her. ‘Fight Rey.’</p><p>”The choice is yours Empress.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>